


What a mess I made upon your innocence

by loura



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, First Time, Innocence, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Oneshot, Primera vez, Smut, Student Liam, Student Niall, Top Liam, Underage - Freeform, epañol, inocente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loura/pseuds/loura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall tiene quince años y Liam dieciocho.</p><p>Liam quiere ser un mejor novio para Niall pero, tras un año, no está seguro de que él le quiera de vuelta.</p><p>Niall sigue siendo tan inocente como cuando era un niño, y a Liam no le queda nada de eso. </p><p>Para Niall será su primera vez, y en cierto modo, para Liam también, al menos con amor de por medio.</p><p>[Smut]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a mess I made upon your innocence

EN EDICIÓN.


End file.
